White
by Sasha Richester
Summary: "Réagir. Survivre. Fuir. Trois mots qui vont régenter sa vie à partir du moment où il croisera son chemin. Où il essayera d'échapper à cette vision d'un blanc aussi douloureux que désagréable et à la conception nouvelle d'un individu dérangé." Quand un médecin aux recherches douteuses utilise comme cobayes certaines personnes ... Danger. Collab' SashBlueGreen !
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! _

_PBG et moi-même avons l'immense plaisir de vous présenter le prologue de notre nouvelle collab' SashBlueGreen ! _

_Après avoir fini Dance Again, notre première collab (courrez la lire, elle est courte et chez PBG !) nous avions décidé que l'on ne pouvait en rester là. Une seconde fiction s'est donc imposée. Avec un nombre beaucoup plus conséquent de chap ! On ne sait pas encore combien mais … c'est bien parti pour durer. :) En espérant que vous soyez nombreux à nous suivre !_

_Bisous Sashaïens. *sautille de joie à l'idée de réécrire avec l'une de ses idoles*_

Holaaaaaaa !

Les amis, en ce jour dramatique pour une raison dramatique que nous ne citerons pas pour ne pas nous remettre à pleurnicher, Sasha et moi avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer : Nous nous lançons dans une nouvelle collab' SashBlueGreen!

Après nos folles aventures McNozzo dans "Dance Again", nous nous attaquons à plus longtemps, plus mouvementé, et tout aussi dangereux en AIPM !

Nous survivrons à "Without-Cote", nous continuerons d'écrire sur notre série favorite! *brandit un poing le plus haut possible*.

Sasha, je suis très heureuse de débuter cette nouvelle aventure avec toi, qui s'avère passionnante !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**A perdre haleine**

Il courait à perdre haleine. Chaque nouveau mouvement le torturait davantage, il sentait ses yeux prêts à se révulser, ses jambes sur le point de céder, tout comme le reste de son corps. Pourtant, il courait. Un pas après l'autre, avec cette sensation abominable de mourir à chaque nouveau déplacement de ses jambes, il avançait.

Derrière lui, les aboiements des bergers allemands résonnaient. Les lumières blanches l'entouraient, le frôlaient, il les évitait au possible, zigzaguant entre les taches de lumière. Il fixait son point d'ancrage, cette hideuse barrière blanche qui n'aurait pas la capacité de le tuer pendant un temps limité, un espace de quelques secondes.

Un nouveau pas. Il serra les dents, avec l'impression de vivre la pire expérience de sa vie en ce soir du réveillon de Noël. Son souffle était plus saccadé que jamais. Ses bras couverts de bleu le brûlaient, la fièvre l'avait retrouvé et lui donnait l'impression de se déplacer dans des sables mouvants.

Pourtant, il avançait.

Vers la liberté.

.

Il l'entendait bien le talonner, derrière, à même pas quelques mètres de distance. Il sentait bien qu'elle aussi se rapprochait, au même titre que les chiens : dangereusement.

Et pourtant il ne voulait pas y croire.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas se trouver dans ce lieu, dans cet état, et avec cette tueuse à ses trousses. Déterminée à l'achever dès qu'elle en recevrait l'ordre.

C'est pourquoi Tony continuait de courir. Pour que la douleur intense que lui infligeaient les muscles de ses jambes à chaque fois qu'elles touchaient le sol le fasse retomber sur Terre, le fasse sortir de ce rêve hideux. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il était réellement dans cette espèce de no man's land à tenter d'échapper à un homme qui n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir naître. Il avala difficilement la salive qui le gênait, manquant tout vomir immédiatement tant le simple fait d'humidifier sa gorge tenait du miracle de la survie.

.

Les contours de la « frontière » étaient de plus en plus distincts devant lui. Il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de mètres à franchir, avant de faire aller l'intégralité de ses muscles pour dévaler cette barrière d'une hauteur de deux étages. Il sentait déjà ses mains le brûler à l'idée de devoir agripper le métal gelé par les températures hivernales pour se hisser en hauteur. Mais il savait que c'était la seule façon de quitter les lieux.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre une seconde. Plus que les chiens, plus que les gardes, plus que ce fou, _elle_ était dangereuse. Aussi bien pour lui que pour elle.

La barrière, la liberté. Il y était arrivé. Il apposa ses doigts sur elle, avec l'étrange sensation de tenter le diable si les volts assassins n'avaient pas été désactivés. Mais le plan avait fonctionné. Il sentit le fer blanc sous ses doigts, un contact glacé, gelé à lui faire mal. Et agrippa l'une des barres blanches pour hisser son genou sur la plaque de métal qui mangeait le premier mètre de la barrière. Prêt à les quitter. A la quitter.

.

Il hésita une demi-seconde. Plus heurté, irrité, blessé qu'il ne l'aurait cru par ce qu'il venait de penser. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter, l'abandonner comme cela. Même si ce n'était plus réellement elle, maintenant. Ce fut l'hésitation de trop. Le temps qu'il enroule ses doigts le long de la barrière, qu'il se hisse pour l'escalader, il sentit une poigne glaciale agripper sa cheville.

Et sa poursuivante le tira si violemment à elle que le peu de forces qui lui restaient s'envolèrent avec sa volonté de se battre.

Epuisé, il se vit chuter au ralenti. Il eut l'impression de n'être qu'un spectateur et de se voir tomber, lentement, comme un pantin désarticulé, pour violemment heurter le sol gelé. Il ne ressentit même pas l'onde de douleur provoquée par le choc lorsque ses épaules amortirent sa chute et que le reste de son corps s'étala sur le sol.

Il distingua juste la silhouette qui le surplombait désormais de toute sa hauteur. Sa poursuivante, stoïque, qui laissait filer un nuage de buée régulier entre ses lèvres. Le temps du passage d'un faisceau lumineux blanc, il aperçut son visage.

« - Ziva. »


	2. Chapter 2 : Prémices

_Ola :) Aujourd'hui, vous avez droit à un retour en arrière qui vous permettra de comprendre ce qui a mené Tony et Ziva dans cette situation ... Enfin, progressivement j'entends (il faut faire tenir l'AIPM !) _

_Pour ce faire, je vous laisse découvrir ce super chap' made in PBG, avec une scène que vous ne vous attendez pas du tout à voir ! C'est ... hors du commun. Héhéhé. Et génial, bien sûr, comment ça pourrait ne pas l'être ... Je vous laisse déguster ce premier chap fabuleux !_

Hello !

Voici le premier chapitre de notre nouveau bébé. Vous allez voir, il est... Particulier. Peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas centré sur Tony et que ça m'a beaucoup changé d'écrire ça, ou peut-être parce que... Parce qu'il est particulier, tout simplement. *sourire innocent*

Oh, et comme on est très cruelles, on fait un beau retour en arrière. Et ouais. Il faudra attendre un peu pour savoir comment nos agents en sont arrivés au prologue :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**DG** : C'est possible ! Et on fera probablement pire. Héhéhé. _Hum, tout à fait. Nous ne sommes qu'au début ..._

**Downey** : Oui, c'est réel. Héhéhé. _Voyons, on est pas méchantes, juste légèrement sadique sur les bords. Mais ça rajoute du piquant nan ? :P_

**Chou** : Si ça peut répondre à ta question, cette fic n'est pas un univers alternatif. Donc, on se base totalement sur la série, approximativement courant saison 10. _C'était le but, que vous vous posiez des questions, mais rassure toi vous allez comprendre un peu mieux dans ce qui va suivre. ;)_

**Amy** : On survivra. Ziva restera dans NCIS à travers les fics. _Héhé :P Sympa comme Tiva hein ?_

**Ankou** : Le duo SashBlewgreen est dangereux pour la santé ! Héhéhéhé. _Give me five, PBG !_

**Gwenetsi** : Vui vui, suite ! _Immédiatement même !_

**Alicia **: Oooooh une lectrice cachée ! Merci pour ce com ! :) Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour reviewer, tu sais ? Je ne mord pas. Pline me l'a interdit. _Merci, et bonne lecture ! ;) On a des protections pour les haches. Et les couteaux. Et les bombes. Et les trombones. Aaah, quelle vie !_

* * *

Timothy McGee se pencha sur le corps de l'homme, son appareil photo dans une main, un panneau jaune chiffré du numéro « trois » dans l'autre. Il posa ce dernier près de la main de l'homme, là où une potentielle pièce à convictions se trouvait –un billet de train roulé en boule. Il mitrailla le billet, prenant diverses photos de celui-ci.

Se stoppant quand un claquement de bulle résonna devant lui, l'obligea à retirer son œil de l'objectif pour le braquer vers l'agaçant agent qui mâchouillait bruyamment son chewing-gum.

-Tony, tu ne veux pas aller mâcher ce truc ailleurs ?

-Pourquoi, McRâleur ? Tu n'aimes pas mon haleine mentholée ?

L'informaticien ne répondit pas, se contentant de froncer les sourcils et de faire demi-tour, décidé à s'éloigner de son collègue. Il passa devant Ziva et Gibbs, passant l'appareil photo en bandoulière pour aller examiner la pièce contigüe à celle où il se trouvait : Un large bureau illuminé par une immense baie vitrée. Le meuble principal trônait au milieu de la pièce, recouvert d'un tas de feuilles et de dossiers qui laissait à peine entrevoir le plan de travail. Un pan de mur était entièrement envahi par les livres, un deuxième recelait les affaires personnelles de l'amiral, leur victime.

McGee se dirigea vers celles-ci. Prêt à prendre d'autres photos. Loin de Tony DiNozzo et ses irritantes bulles de chewing-gum.

.

Anthony DiNozzo quitta l'endroit où était allongé le corps pour se diriger vers sa collègue, constatant que celle-ci avait réussi à calmer l'épouse en pleurs, et s'appliquait maintenant à l'interroger. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Gibbs échangeait avec l'officier de police appelé en premier sur les lieux.

Il les dépassa et enjamba la porte-fenêtre donnant accès à la véranda, paré à prendre en photo et examiner cet endroit où se trouvaient vases brisés, traces d'impacts de balles et surtout énorme flaque d'hémoglobine. Le lieu du carnage.

Un détail attira son attention, il se pencha pour mieux l'examiner.

C'est l'instant que choisi Timothy McGee pour passer devant lui, le contournant sans un mot pour se diriger vers la porte donnant accès au jardin.

L'agent senior redressa le buste et le suivi du regard, intrigué par l'attitude droite du jeune homme, son pas presque militaire.

-Ça va, McArmée ? Lança-t-il en faisant quelques pas pour le suivre, intrigué. T'as vu quelque chose ?

Tim ne répondit pas. Il traversa le jardin. Tony le suivait, quelques pas derrière lui, de plus en plus curieux de savoir où allait son collègue devenu aussi muet qu'un Gibbs désintoxiqué du café.

-McMuet ? Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

Son collègue ne répondit pas, une nouvelle fois. S'arrêtant juste un instant devant la barrière amenant à la rue. Tony le regarda faire alors qu'il l'ouvrait d'un geste d'une précision presque mécanique. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Tim quand la voix de son aîné résonna à sa gauche, le faisant brusquement sursauter.

-Où va McGee ? Interrogea Gibbs en accompagnant sa question de son désormais légendaire regard aussi déstabilisant qu'effrayant (du moins pour tout mortel ne travaillant pas à ses côtés).

-Aucune idée, Patron, répondit Tony en se lançant à la suite de Tim.

Gibbs lui emboîta le pas. Constatant alors qu'ils quittaient le jardin que l'informaticien se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, entre une berline noire et une citadine rouge, les deux pieds en équilibre sur le rebord du trottoir. Il semblait attendre.

Attendre, patiemment, toujours aussi droit. Tim scrutait attentivement les voitures qui passaient. Son visage passant de gauche à droite avec une lenteur presque robotique qui fit frissonner les deux agents de concert, victimes d'une désagréable sensation que quelque chose n'était pas humain, pas réel, dans le comportement de leur collègue.

-Tu ne trouves pas McGee étrange, Patron ? Interrogea l'agent alors qu'il penchait la tête pour mieux scruter le plus jeune, qui leur tournait actuellement le dos et ne semblait absolument pas se soucier de leur présence.

Gibbs confirma d'un mince hochement de tête et fit un pas en avant.

Le reste se déroula vite. Très vite. Une nouvelle voiture entra dans la rue. Et accéléra dans un rugissement de moteur. C'était un cabriolet blanc aux jantes d'un noir rutilant. Roulant désormais beaucoup trop vite pour une petite rue telle que celle-ci.

Une seconde plus tard, Timothy McGee avait dégainé son arme et tiré en direction du chauffeur. Faisant feu deux fois.

La voiture alla s'écraser contre le mur de pierre de la maison voisine dans un vacarme sonore, pendant que l'informaticien se laissait aller à un mince sourire en se tournant vers les deux autres agents totalement ahuris. Un sourire si fin qu'ils se demandèrent plus tard s'ils ne l'avaient pas imaginé. Pourtant, tous deux savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas inventé la lueur de fierté qui avait illuminée simultanément les prunelles de Tim. Une lueur presque dangereuse, à la limite de la folie.

Sur l'instant, ce fut une lueur qu'ils oublièrent aussi vite. Car, une seconde après, Timothy McGee s'étalait sur le trottoir, inconscient.

.

Timothy McGee se réveilla au milieu d'une pelouse fraîchement coupée, l'herbe lui chatouillant le lobe de l'oreille alors qu'il essayait de pencher son visage sur le côté, à la recherche d'un pas d'air frais.

Au-dessus de lui étaient penchés Donald Mallard et Leroy Jethro Gibbs, l'un occupé à prendre son rythme cardiaque, l'autre à l'observer d'une façon beaucoup trop appuyée et intimidante.

Il se redressa avec un grognement étouffé, la nuque un peu trop raide. Ducky le soutint alors qu'il se mettait en position assise.

-Doucement, Timothy. Tu t'es fait une belle blessure en tombant sur le trottoir, tu sais ? Un hématome comme ça mettra deux belles semaines à s'estomper. Mais, tu n'auras pas de cicatrice, si ça peut te rassurer…

Tim hocha douloureusement la tête. Et constata en passant une main derrière sa tête qu'il avait un bandage courant vers son épaule. Il avait dû se blesser.

Mais comment ? Il ne se souvenait de pas grand-chose. A part d'être allé faire des photos dans le bureau de l'amiral. Alors, pourquoi se retrouvait-il ici, allongé au milieu de la pelouse de leur victime, sentant une désagréable odeur de brûlé, et surtout, _surtout_, le regard beaucoup trop appuyé de son supérieur sur lui.

Des pieds vinrent se rajouter à ceux qui l'entouraient déjà. Il releva le menton pour croiser le regard de Ziva. Elle avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et semblaient aussi perplexe qu'inquiète, et surtout… Curieuse.

Il réalisa alors que ce qui le dérangeait vraiment était qu'un millier de questions se lisaient dans les prunelles de toutes les personnes l'entourant, et qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Car il se savait absolument, totalement, irrémédiablement… Incapable d'y répondre.

Gibbs s'agenouilla à son côté. Tim comprit que les questions commençaient.

-Comment avez-vous su, McGee ?

-Je…

-Comment saviez-vous que le meurtrier allait passer devant la maison ?

-Je…

Oui, comment ?

-Et pourquoi ne pas nous avoir demandé de vous accompagner ? Poursuivit Gibbs sur le même ton légèrement sec, mais d'un calme olympien qu'il savait être celui que son patron employait quand il voulait les résonner. On pouvait l'arrêter sans tirer, McGee.

-Mais, je…

-Patron, intervint Tony en arrivant vers eux d'un pas vif. Il y a une fenêtre à l'étage qui donne sur la maison des voisins et surtout sur leur atelier. Les voisins étant les propriétaires de la voiture blanche. L'amiral avait compris qu'ils géraient l'un des plus grands trafics de drogue de la côte et l'avait inscrit sur ce carnet, que tu as sûrement lu, McGee, c'est ça ?

Tony tendit à son chef le carnet empaqueté dans un sachet transparent, son regard cependant braqué sur Tim, le questionnant d'un silence chargé d'interrogation et d'un doute qui fit étrangement frémit l'informaticien. McGee acquiesça difficilement, toujours incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente.

-Donc, tu as attendu le trafiquant et tiré dans sa voiture en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer chez lui mais de s'enfuir, ceci grâce aux cinq voitures siglées de l'agence fédérale présente dans la rue.

Une nouvelle fois, Tim acquiesça. Tony venait de donner une raison à son geste. Il lui était à la fois reconnaissant… Et à la fois effrayé, car lui-même ne pouvait le faire.

-Ta tension va très bien, mon jeune ami, commenta Ducky en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se redresser. Il faudra que tu restes confortablement installé pour le reste de la journée, mais tu devais ne pas trop ressentir les effets du coup. Tu as eu de la chance, Timothy.

McGee acquiesça dans un hochement de tête.

-Merci Duck', bredouilla Tim en époussetant ses vêtements. Patron, je… Désolé, je ne savais pas exactement ce que je faisais. J'aurais dû vous expliquer…

Gibbs acquiesça. Et se détourna. Laissant l'informaticien sous le regard appuyé de ses deux collègues.

-Tu vas devoir faire un rapport, Timmy, lâcha Tony sans le quitter du regard.

-Je sais.

Ducky s'éloigna avec Ziva, Tony s'approcha davantage de lui, profitant ainsi du fait qu'ils étaient seuls pour pouvoir lui chuchoter la question qui semblait n'attendre que ça d'être posée :

-Maintenant que Gibbs n'est plus là… Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu as joué ?

Tim passa une main dans ses cheveux, le regard fébrile. Et haussa finalement les épaules, passant à la droite de son collègue pour le contourner.

-Non, commenta-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Non, Tony. Je ne peux pas.

* * *

_L'agissement suspect de Tim ... comment l'avez vous trouvé ? Intriguant, n'est ce pas ? ;) _

_Vous avez des pronostics quant à la suite ? _

_Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Une réplique ou un passage préféré ? _


	3. Chapter 3 : Etrangetés

Bonsouar ! Voilà un troisième chapitre de moi-même, alias Sasha, ou Sashette, tout dépend. Bref. Vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur McGee ... Ou pas. Je vous laisse découvrir par vous-mêmes ... Gnihihi ?

_Hello les amis !_

_Le voici, le voila, ZE super-génial-chapitre de miss Richester ! Vous allez en savoir un peu plus sur McGee, sur l'enquête... Et peut-être vous poser quelques questions... Héhéhé. Parce nous, on aime les questions. Et le suspense !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Gwen**: Nous zaussi on aime le McNozzo, héhéhé. Et c'est pas fini, pour le Timmy bizarre, loin de là ;)

**Amy**: Nous, tordues ? Naon. Vraiment, j'vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Hein, Sasha ?

**DG**: Un générique avec une musique qui fait bien peur, hein, hein ?

**Ankou**: Mais, pourquoi ? On est tellement gentilles, toutes les deux ! *Sourire innocent*

**Chou** : Héhéhé, beaucoup de questions. Y'aura des réponses. Mais peut-être pas tout de suite, hein, voilà, héhéhéhé *rire diabolique*

**Alicia**: Tsss, c'est pas bien de menacer les auteurs. C'est paaaas bien. *secoue la tête de gauche à droite*

**PinkBlueGreen** : Si je me réponds à moi, c'est que je suis vraiment bizarre. Mais je ne vais pas me répondre. Ce que je ne suis pas du tout en train de faire, non. Vous l'imaginez, oui, voila. Passez au texte en dessous, allez, ALLEZ!

**Crazy**: Gentille Crazy-Casper, reviens viteuh !

* * *

Le sac du jeune agent alla taper l'angle du bureau tandis que son propriétaire s'asseyait derrière, toujours aussi perplexe. La douleur provoquée par sa chute se réveilla alors qu'il s'adossait à sa chaise, le faisant se redresser avec une grimace.

Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois et aspira une grande bouffée d'air, tentant de dissiper le mal de cœur qui l'avait pris depuis leur trajet jusqu'aux locaux.

Certes, il était souvent malade lorsque Gibbs prenait le volant. Au mieux un peu nauséeux. Mais là, il ne se sentait vraiment pas terrible.

Sa vision se troubla légèrement alors qu'il tournait trop rapidement la tête, et il décida de mettre ces divers symptômes sur le compte du choc de tout à l'heure.

La fatigue, le stress, la nervosité, l'inquiétude, le quotidien morbide ... Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de choses différentes et variées qui auraient pu causer ce qui s'était passé. C'est grâce à ces constatations que Timothy McGee décida d'arrêter les psychoses, pris note de s'octroyer un bon roman et un thé brûlant dès son retour chez lui, le tout accompagné de minimum 12 heures de repos, et se remit donc d'aplomb devant son ordinateur.

Et c'est sur cette décision qu'il se remit au travail, plein de volonté et de bonnes intentions, et octroya même un léger sourire rassurant à son cher patron qui venait une énième fois de darder sur lui un regard d'aigle.

Perplexe, l'aigle.

- DiNozzo, David ? Émit ce dernier en reportant ailleurs son attention exacerbée.

Le premier nommé se leva en gonflant le torse et adopta sa voix de présentateur télé en zappant vers l'écran de leur open space, faisant s'afficher une photo de leur amiral mort.

- L'amiral John Ford, 41 ans et 20 années de service à son actif, soldat modèle, pas de casier, une femme, pas d'enfants, un chien ... Ah, et une passion que je qualifierai de malsaine pour les enfants de son voisin. Vraisemblablement dans le but de coincer ce dernier, son meurtrier, désireux de combler les fins de mois trèèès difficiles pour le banquier qu'il était en cultivant un petit réseau de trafiquants d'herbe. J'ai oublié quelque chose ? En soi, c'est l'affaire la plus simple qu'il nous ait été donné d'avoir depuis longtemps.

- On s'occupe du réseau, maintenant ? Proposa Ziva. Je suis allée dans la maison du voisin, alias Pablo Gonzalez. - elle afficha une photo plus vivante du cadavre qui cohabitait désormais avec l'amiral en salle d'autopsie. -Sa femme n'y était pas. Il faudrait qu'on puisse mettre la main dessus en faisant croire, par exemple, que son mari n'est pas mort mais s'est volatilisé dans la nature ?

- Il faut que la presse véhicule cette idée, approuva Gibbs.

- Je propose une mission sous couverture, lança Tony en levant une main. Ça fait longtemps ! La dernière, c'était entre frères, tu te souviens McGregor ? On est dans le coup.

- DiNozzo, on ne joue pas, grogna son patron en le refroidissant aussitôt.

- Il n'a pas tord, fit Tim en se levant. On pourrait s'infiltrer dans le réseau terroriste pour faire circuler l'idée que Gonzalez s'est enfui avec une certaine quantité d'argent.

- Huhum. L'incita Gibbs. Quel est le nom de sa femme ?

- Élia Gonzalez. C'est la secrétaire ... de son mari.

- Évidemment ! Souffla Tony d'un air narquois avant d'être interrompu par un léger slap.

- Il faut absolument qu'aucune info ne filtre au sujet de la mort de cet homme, fit McGee un pli concentré au visage. Et il ne faut pas non plus que le réseau sache qu'on enquête sur eux ou bien que l'amiral Ford nous a donné des pistes les disant coupables.

- On pourrait faire croire qu'on ne sait pas par qui il a été assassiné ni pourquoi ? Proposa Ziva.

- Sa femme n'était pas au courant de ses recherches sur leurs voisins ?

- Non. Elle disait juste que son mari adorait leurs enfants.

Les quatre agents, en cercle au centre de leur open space, laissèrent filer une seconde de silence concentré.

- Et comment les infiltrer, maintenant ?

Un léger sourire germa sur les traits de Tim.

- Je sais. Dit-il simplement avant de se diriger vers les escaliers menant au bureau de Vance sans un mot de plus.

Provoquant un froncement de sourcil intrigué et peu amenant de la part de Gibbs.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a, à se la jouer cavale seul ? Chuchota Ziva à son collègue alors que leur patron partait à la suite du jeune agent.

- Cavalier. Cavalier seul.

- Tony !

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il avec une moue. À croire que notre petit Timmy cherche à s'émanciper de la tutelle de tonton Gibbs.

ooo

- Directeur.

- Agent Gibbs.

L'ex marine jeta un coup d'œil à son agent, planté devant le bureau du directeur Vance.

- McGee ? L'incita-t-il en le sondant de ses yeux acier.

Ce dernier ne cilla pas.

- Je suis venu demander au directeur Vance la permission d'entrer dans le réseau de trafiquant à la tête duquel se trouvait Gonzalez. Dit-il d'une traite.

- Et pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ?

L'agent haussa les épaules.

- C'était au directeur de voir ça. Et tu aurais choisi Tony ou Ziva pour cette mission.

- Et tu sais pourquoi.

- Je suis tout aussi capable sur le terrain que derrière un écran. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid. Monsieur le directeur, reprit-il en se tournant vers Vance, j'attends vos ordres.

Il tourna les talons et passa derrière Gibbs, ouvrant la porte et la refermant derrière lui sans un mot. Ce dernier serra légèrement les poings et suivit son agent du regard.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Alors qu'il esquissait quelque pas dans le couloir, McGee fut pris d'un vertige aussi soudain que violent. Il avisa la porte des toilettes quelques pas plus loin et y entra, grimaçant, pour refermer le battant derrière lui et s'y adosser. Il passa une main sur son visage bouillant et entreprit d'inspirer longuement.

- Mais qu'est ce que ... Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris ... Ânonna-t-il doucement.

Il s'approcha du lavabo blanc et fit couler l'eau pour humidifier ses tempes et ses joues.

Des coups sourds de marteau résonnaient dans sa boîte crânienne. Il repensa au dialogue qu'il venait d'avoir avec Gibbs et serra les dents. Depuis quand se permettait-il ce genre d'initiative ?

Fermant les yeux, Tim se demanda sérieusement ce qui lui prenait. Ce genre de comportement n'était pas celui qu'il se connaissait.

Pensif, il plongea sa main dans sa poche et la referma machinalement sur un objet qui s'y trouvait.

Tim haussa un sourcil étonné en le sentant entre ses doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Se demanda-t-il en le sortant de sa poche.

Il se statufia immédiatement sur place.

ooo

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Vance, intrigué par l'expression de l'ex marine.

- McGee.

- C'est vrai que j'ai été plutôt étonné lorsqu'il a franchi le pas de la porte pour venir me parler de cette enquête.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- La même chose qu'à toi. Qu'il voulait infiltrer l'organisation. Il m'a dit comment, pourquoi, avec quels moyens, et je n'ai pas eu de motifs pour refuser. Après, tu es son supérieur direct, si tu ne veux pas c'est à toi d'en parler avec lui.

Gibbs acquiesça lentement.

- Je pense, reprit le directeur, qu'il a envie de prendre plus de place sur le terrain. Comme le prouvent ses agissements étranges ce matin.

Si c'était seulement ça, il y avait quantité de moyens plus abordables pour le montrer.

ooo

C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, songea l'agent sans répondre. Mais c'était aussi vraiment inhabituel. Peut-être n'avait-il pas vu que McGee se sentait « laissé pour compte » depuis quelques temps ? Un bref retour en arrière dans les dernières semaines le conforta dans l'idée qu'il n'avait pas discerné le moindre agissement différent chez son jeune agent.

Il n'avait jamais rétorqué lorsque ses talents en informatique avaient été demandé, jamais voulu être en première ligne plus que d'habitude … Il n'y avait pas non plus, à sa connaissance, de changements dans la vie personnelle de Tim …

Gibbs changea légèrement de position sur son fauteuil et fit machinalement aller le curseur de sa souris. Tony et Ziva faisaient les recherches qu'ils pouvaient sur le réseau de trafiquants. Lui attendait patiemment le retour de McGee, afin de l'observer sur un nouvel angle et de voir ce qui pouvait bien avoir changé. Et pourquoi.

D'ailleurs, à peine eut-il pensé cela que son agent arriva dans l'open space. Il le traversa et s'assit à son bureau, permettant à Gibbs d'observer à loisir son visage légèrement plus blanc que d'habitude. En soi rien d'anormal. Il se leva donc de son siège, attirant à lui les regards de ses trois agents, les oreilles affutées et les sens en alerte dès que les roulettes de leur patron crissaient : signe sans faille qu'un mot (ou plus) allait sortir de ses lèvres.

- Alors ? Dit-il donc.

Les trois se levèrent simultanément pour opérer le même rituel dans une machine parfaitement huilée.

- Alors, commença Tony, Pablo et Elia Gonzalez sont respectivement banquier et femme au foyer, à la tête d'un patrimoine qui s'élève à plusieurs milliers – voir millions- mais ces derniers doivent être bien planqués sur un compte au Caraïbes. D'après les notes de l'amiral Ford, il suspectait ses voisins depuis déjà 6 mois, à cause d'individus louches qui trainaient dans le quartier, et pour avoir aperçu quelques indices en allant prendre l'apéritif chez eux comme, je cite … « un sac à main rempli de liasses de billet, posé dans l'atelier » d'après ce qu'il a noté dans son petit carnet.

- Il a par la suite, continua Ziva, organisé tout un stratagème pour en savoir plus, notamment en se rapprochant des deux enfants du couple : leur fille de 8 ans et leur fils de 12 ans. Il est donc devenu plutôt proche de ses voisins, qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir de doutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui laissent les clés de leur maison le temps de leurs vacances … Ford est allé fouiller, il a trouvé quelques indices mais en a laissé beaucoup de sa venue. Trois jours après leur retour, Pablo Gonzalez venait le tuer et reprendre tous les indices réunis. D'après ce qu'il y a de noté à la hâte : il y avait plusieurs échantillons de poudre, des billets tâchés de sang, et quelques documents que Ford n'avait pas eu le temps de lire.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'il a été discret, pour le coup. Commenta Tony.

Gibbs prit silencieusement note de ce qu'ils venaient de dire et s'avança vers l'écran pour observer la photo d'identité de Pablo Gonzalez.

- Les traces de sa mort on été effacées ?

- Oui. Répondit l'italien. Vraisemblablement pas de témoins, et les journalistes ne parlent absolument pas de lui. Le directeur Vance s'en est bien tiré.

- McGee ?

Ce dernier frémit, et jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à son patron.

- Pour la suite ? Réitéra ce dernier.

Un bref éclair passa devant les yeux de l'informaticien tandis qu'il s'emparait de la petite télécommande.

- Il va falloir mettre la maison sur écoute le plus discrètement possible. Commença-t-il d'une voix assurée au timbre posé mais concis. Ziva, tu vas infiltrer la banque dans lequel il travaillait en tant que secrétaire, du moins trouver n'importe quel stratagème de façon à ce que l'on sache si tout le monde prend conscience de la disparition de Gonzalez, pour anticiper la suite des évènements. Tony, il faudrait que tu puisses te rendre dans leur maison. On pourrait « provoquer » un dégât des eaux ou un disfonctionnement du système électrique. J'ai déjà vu ça avec le directeur, et cela peut se faire sans problèmes. Il faudrait que tu puisses poser micro et caméras un peu partout dans la maison.

- Bien chef ! Répondit l'italien sans que cela ne déstabilise nullement leur interlocuteur.

- Après cela, normalement, on pourra savoir tout ce qu'il se passe dans la maison et dans leur organisation illicite. De ce que Ford avait noté la femme de Gonzalez baignait aussi dans le trafic. Il y aura sûrement des « amis » à eux qui voudront en savoir plus sur la disparition du mari et chef de leurs affaires …

Les trois autres agents se turent sans le lâcher des yeux tandis que Tim se perdait un instant dans ses pensées, lancé dans son plan qui, il fallait bien le dire, était parfaitement détaillé. Il avait songé à tout. En solo, mais à tout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il finit par se rendre compte que tous les regards convergeaient vers lui.

- McGeek, tu veux … infiltrer un réseau de terroriste seul ? Demanda un Tony légèrement incrédule.

- Ca te pose un souci ? Lâcha le jeune agent d'un ton froid.

- Non, c'est juste que c'est assez dangereux.

- Merci, je le sais, puisque je suis agent du NCIS, souffla-t-il. Vous pouvez arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? Ca vous dérange à ce point, que je prenne les rennes de cette mission ?!

- Non. C'est la façon dont tu l'imposes, qui est légèrement déstabilisante, Tim. Rétorqua l'israélienne.

Provoquant un silence total chez McGee, qui, debout, arrêta tout mouvement durant une seconde, le faisant étrangement ressembler à une statue de cire.

Seconde durant laquelle ses trois coéquipiers eurent la désagréable sensation que quelque chose n'était vraiment pas normal.

* * *

_1 - Alors, comment trouvez-vous Timmy ? _

_2 - Et cette enquête en perspective, vous le sentez bien ? _

_3 - Un sentiment à partager ? _

_4 - Une réplique préférée ? _

_Et bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui vont se dorer la pilule !_


	4. Chapter 4 : Mission

Hello les vacanciers ! Voici voilà un chap made by PBG. Je vous préviens, moi-même, ayant l'inégalable chance d'en avoir été la première lectrice (à moins que quelqu'un n'ai hacké ton PC, PBGette ?), j'avais la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés tout le long de ma lecture. Hum. *tente tant bien que mal de se reprendre* C'est le cas de le dire, les festivités commencent, et ça promet ... Je vous laisse découvrir sans plus attendre ! *va rattraper son retard de review en construisant de-ci de-là des statues PBGiennes*

_Hello !_

_Voici la suite de notre collab' SashBlueGreen ! Les festivités commencent, le bobotage approche. Vous êtes parés ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il épousseta sa combinaison d'un affreux bleu nuit avec un grognement sourd. Et repoussa sa lourde paire de lunettes sur son nez en relevant dignement le menton, bien décidé à ne pas pleurer sur son sort malgré son ridicule évident dans cette tenue.

Des pas résonnèrent derrière la porte, sur le carrelage de cette demeure bien trop chic pour un banquier. Des talons qui claquaient avec lenteur, comme si la personne qui venait lui ouvrir prenait tout son temps. Quelques misérables aboiements résonnèrent pour couvrir le bruit des pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une blonde peroxydée lui ouvrait, un chihuahua callé sous son bras, un sourire figé sur les lèvres, son regard tellement tiré vers l'arrière par la chirurgie esthétique que ses yeux en était bridés.

Il fit claquer une bulle de chewing-gum à la fraise en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant, désignant son badge titré d'un « Anthony DiMoto, Electricity Land » à la blonde.

-C'est ici qu'il y a une coupure de courant ? Demanda-t-il avec un fort accent nasillard, détaillant sans se soucier l'intérieur de la maison visible derrière la femme. J'suis le réparateur. C'est joli chez vous, ma gonzesse aimerait probablement un truc comme ça un jour.

Il laissa échapper un rire gras.

-Quand on aura divorcé, parce qu'avec moi ça risque pas !

Elle hésita, observant avec une petite grimace de dégout l'homme qui lui faisait face. Et il la comprenait. Abby l'avait bien déguisé… Chevelures tombante devant les yeux, teint blafard et allure dédaigneuse. Sans compter sa discussion de haut vol. L'agent DiNozzo était loin derrière lui, et avait laissé place au méconnaissable DiMoto. Une assurance au cas où la femme du trafiquant aurait eu connaissance de la visite des agents la veille au domicile de leurs voisins.

-Oui, c'est ici, renifla-t-elle finalement en se décalant sur la gauche. Faites vite pour agir, je ne veux pas que mes invités vous voient.

-Pourquoi, ils auraient peur du grand méchant électricien ? Railla Tony en passant devant elle, prenant bien soin de mâcher vigoureusement son chewing-gum. Vous inquiétez pas, j'assassine que les jours de pleine lune.

Elle laissa échapper un hoquet étouffé. Et s'enfuit dans son jardin sans demander son reste, son chihuahua sous le bras. Il en profita pour avancer vers la cave, prenant bien soin de placer micro et caméras sur son passage.

.

Ziva inspira profondément et entra dans la banque, son sac à main fermement coincé entre son bras et sa cote. Elle passa une main sur ses cheveux, attestant que son chignon était fermement maintenu. Et se dirigea directement vers l'homme en costume qui se tenait devant l'un des comptoirs, occupés à discuter avec l'une des secrétaires.

-Monsieur Georges ? Interrogea-t-elle poliment dès qu'il eut terminé sa conversation.

Il acquiesça. Et prit son temps pour l'étudier de haut en bas.

-Vous devez être la nouvelle secrétaire… Fit-il en passant un doigt pensif sur son menton, alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de l'attraper à la gorge pour l'obliger à arrêter de la regarder comme si elle était un objet.

Elle garda son calme, il tendit finalement la main vers elle.

-Bienvenue, mademoiselle Zivdid. Je suis le directeur de cette banque.

Il lui présenta son poste en quelques mots, elle écouta attentive. Enfin, vint ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre depuis le début de cette conversation :

-Vous allez pouvoir prendre le bureau de monsieur Gonzales durant la durée de votre contrat, je pense qu'il ne reviendra pas de sitôt…

Elle fit mine de froncer ses sourcils, et posa une main manucurée sur son cœur, dans le rôle de la délicate secrétaire qu'elle était.

-Oh ! Il n'est pas souffrant, j'espère ! Je déteste les maladies.

L'homme en costume haussa les épaules.

-Sa femme nous a appelés pour nous avertir qu'il ne reviendrait pas travailler. Il a visiblement quitté le domicile hier, sans que l'on sache vers quelle direction.

-Mais c'est terrible !

-Je confirme. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien prendre vos quartiers… Je vais vous montrer votre espace de travail…

.

Timothy McGee avait la nausée. Penché par-dessus ce lavabo, les deux mains posées à même le marbre noir qui entourait la vasque, il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, haletant.

Il avait donné rendez-vous à l'un des bras droits du trafic que dirigeant Gonzales. Et maintenant, il était chez cet homme, ce Stanley Potter, en tant que Tim McGregor, un rappel à sa précédente mission sous couverture

Mais lors de cette mission, il était accompagné de Tony, et non seul comme aujourd'hui. Et il n'était pas le décisionnaire d'une aventure qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et pour laquelle il avait une montée de tension à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Pourtant, il était l'investigateur de ce qu'il lui arrivait aujourd'hui. Il était à l'origine de cette virée en territoire ennemi. Il avait tenu à prouver qu'il pouvait avoir de la hauteur, et il ne même comprenait pas pourquoi. Comme il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agi tel un robot pour prendre la peau de Pablo Gonzales. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir tué ce type, pourtant, l'homme était mort de ses mains.

Par moment, il avait totalement l'impression de perdre pied. Comme si ses décisions étaient dictées par un autre que lui.

Et son mal de crâne continu n'arrangeait rien.

Il se massa une dernière fois les tempes, se tapota son front couvert de sueur avec une serviette en papier.

Il devait faire face à ses décisions.

Il inspira profondément. Et quitta l'espace protégé des sanitaires pour entrer dans l'arène.

.

Toujours dans son magnifique costume de scène, Tony retourna dans l'antre confiné de la camionnette, attrapa une canette de soda au passage, et se laissa tomber à côté de son aîné.

-Une chance qu'Abby m'ait bien déguisé, je suis sûr que j'aurai dû faire face à cette cougar, sinon, maugréa-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un ayant autant fait abus de la chirurgie de toute ma vie.

Gibbs ne réagit pas, le regard rivé sur les vidéos de contrôle. L'italien se pencha à son tour en avant pour les scruter.

-Ouais… Rien de bien intéressant chez madame Gonzales pour le moment, commenta l'agent très spécial. Comment ça marche pour Timmy et Ziva ?

-Tim est arrivé chez Potter et va lui proposer de faire affaire. Ziva est en train de prendre ses quartiers.

-Tout se passe bien, donc, résuma Tony.

Gibbs acquiesça d'un hochement de menton. Tony se mit alors à observer les caméras dans un silence plus que lourd, ressassant la façon dont Tim s'était imposé sur cette mission. La façon dont son collègue avait agis d'une façon qui n'était pas la sienne. Réfléchissant... Jusqu'à ce que Gibbs ne coupe le calme qui s'était installé en braquant son regard d'aigle sur lui.

-Je t'écoute.

L'italien grimaça. Et passa une main dans l'encolure de sa combinaison, nerveux. Gibbs avait deviné qu'un trouble l'habitait, comme d'habitude. Mais il hésitait à en faire part à son aîné. Pour McGee, il se demandait s'il devait garder ses doutes.

-Allez, DiNozzo, insista Gibbs. Explique-moi combien tu trouves McGee étrange.

L'italien entrouvrit la bouche, étonné. Et lâcha finalement un rire étouffé.

-Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher, Patron, souleva-t-il après avoir pris une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson, geste destiné à cacher son attitude crispée –en vain. Alors, oui, je trouve McGee vraiment bizarre, ces temps-ci. Il a tué ce type, il a demandé cette mission sans nous en parler. Il est distant, lointain, et il me paraît beaucoup trop souvent ailleurs.

-Oui.

-Il a des problèmes de famille ? Sarah ?

-Non.

-Alors… Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Patron ?

-Je ne sais pas, DiNozzo.

Un long silence suivit cette réponse. Un silence chargé de leur nervosité respective envers leur collègue.

-Il faut qu'on fasse attention à lui, Patron, lâcha Tony au bout d'un moment. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Moi aussi, acquiesça Gibbs. Moi aussi, DiNozzo.

.

-Alors, monsieur McGregor… Je vous écoute.

Timmy fit tournoyer le whisky en son verre, prenant une seconde avant de se lancer dans sa comédie. Une seconde où il essaya de récupérer toute son assurance et d'oublier ce sentiment de frayeur qui essayer de s'échapper, de le faire paniquer. Une sensation qu'il ressentait en ne se sachant absolument pas à l'aise pour cette mission sous-couverture, en se sentant beaucoup trop mal en point pour feindre d'être un dealer.

Une seconde, pour effacer cette étrange et malsaine sensation de n'être plus à même de contrôler sa vie et ses pensées, comme c'était le cas depuis plusieurs jours.

Il racla lentement sa gorge en revenant ancrer son regard sur celui du trafiquant. Et afficha son sourire le plus assuré.

-J'ai un container chargé de cent kilos de coke en provenance de Hong-Kong. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à le faire entrer en Amérique.

L'autre sourcilla, visiblement intéressé par la proposition de Tim. Et fit signe à l'un de ses compères de lui donner un cigare, avant de se pencher vers l'agent.

-Et en échange, vous me proposez quoi ?

-Un quart de la somme totale qui me reviendra à la vente de la coke.

-Soit une belle somme, compris Potter.

-Je confirme. J'ai besoin d'une réponse rapide.

-Soit. Mais avant de vous donner une décision, je voudrais juste savoir... Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi, monsieur McGregor ?

Tim haussa les épaules. Et but une longue gorgée de son whisky. La chaleur de l'alcool se diffusa dans son corps, augmentant sa sensation de malaise au lieu de l'apaiser.

Il pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules.

-Vous n'êtes pas un immense cartel, pas un petit réseau de drogue non plus. Juste la taille suffisante pour ne pas pousser les flics à être trop curieux. Juste ce dont j'ai besoin, expliqua Tim d'une voix qu'il rendait au maximum assurée, son regard posé sur le cigare que portait Potter à ses lèvres.

Potter se renfonça dans son fauteuil en cuir en avalant une longue bouffée, son attention portée sur l'agent. Et laissa passer de longues secondes d'attente, pendant lesquelles Tim attendit, s'exhortant à la patience, au calme, et ceci malgré la douleur de plus en plus vive qui venait lui frapper les tempes et commençait maintenant à légèrement noircir sa vision.

Il sourit finalement, dévoilant ses larges dents mordant le cigare à Tim.

-C'est d'accord. Nous faisons affaire, monsieur McGregor.

.

La main sur son oreillette, Gibbs prenait des nouvelles de Ziva, celle-ci étant toujours sous la tutelle du directeur et ne pouvant commencer ses recherches.

A son côté, Tony observait via la caméra placée sur la cravate de son collègue celui-ci revenir vers eux. Il ouvrit les portes de la camionnette pour laisser entrer Tim, lui adressant un clin d'œil appuyé.

-Pas mal, petit McGregor, commenta Tony en l'observant. Tu te débrouilles bien, même sans ton héros de grand frère McGregor à tes côtés.

Tim ne releva pas la note de sarcasme de son collègue, se contentant d'avancer jusqu'au fond de la camionnette. Il s'y laissa tomber. Et posa l'arrière de sa tête contre la paroi de la camionnette, fermant les yeux.

Tony et Gibbs échangèrent le même regard. Le premier s'avança vers son collègue et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

-Hé, McSommeil. Tu es si épuisé que ça par ta mission ?

Pas de réponse. L'italien posa sa main sur le bras de l'agent. Et la retira aussitôt, braquant un visage devenu largement inquiet sur Gibbs.

-Patron, sa peau est bouillante !

Gibbs les rejoignit aussitôt. Et posa une main sur le visage de l'informaticien. Son visage était couvert de sueur, sa respiration était devenue haletante en l'espace d'une dizaine de secondes.

-McGee !

Aucune réponse. Tony attrapa alors le bras de son ami. Et le secoua légèrement. En vain.

Timothy McGee avait sombré.

* * *

Alors ? Tony ? Ziva ? McGee ? La méchante ? Le méchant ? Tachycardie à quel niveau ? Reviews ?

PS : Ankou, on t'aime quand même ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas tout abîmer ton Timmy.


	5. Chapter 5 : Cerveau

Ahum, hello ! désolée pour le retard (ola, vous là dans le fond, posez ce caillou ok ?), j'ai mis le temps, je sais. Mais le voilà, le fameux chap ! Vous allez en savoir un peu plus ... A voir si vous allez aimer l'ambiance de la fic qui commence vraiment à se dessiner, muahhaha ... *ricane* Bonne lecture !

Sasha

_Helloooooooooooooooo! Nous sommes de retour ! Cette fois-ci, on ne vous abandonne plus ! Et puis, on est décidé à vous torturer un peu l'esprit, et Sash' et son talent incommensurable le font particulièrement bien ici... Bonne lecture !_

Ah, et, merci énormément à K-ly, Aelig, Amy, less, Pline, DG, Gwen et alicia pour vos reviews ! on vous aime !

* * *

Une lumière blanche. Drue, forte.

Un bruit de fond, difficilement identifiable.

Une sensation cotonneuse.

La bouche pâteuse, le corps endormi.

C'est tout ce que constata Timothy McGee quand il revint lentement à lui, emmailloté dans un lit blanc caractéristique des hôpitaux. Il ouvrit les paupières une fois et les referma aussitôt, les pupilles blessées par cet assaut lumineux. Les bruits parvinrent à lui plus normalement, et d'un brouhaha sans queue ni tête il parvint à pêcher de-ci de-là quelques mots, émanant d'un homme et d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Tim ?

Cette voix-là, par contre, il la connaissait.

L'esprit encore vacillant, il tenta une seconde fois d'ouvrir les yeux, papillonna, et enfin son regard s'accrocha à celui de la personne qui se tenait droite à côté de son lit, un pli soucieux en travers du front … couvert par quelques mèches de cheveux ?

McGee fronça les sourcils en continuant d'observer son coéquipier. Depuis quand s'était-il laissé pousser les cheveux ? Et ce teint pâle ? Et … mon dieu ce look …

C'en était presque drôle.

Il croassa un mot inintelligible, provoquant aussitôt une réaction chez Tony qui lui tendit un verre d'eau.

- Tu t'es déguisé ? Finit par demander l'informaticien après s'être désaltéré, une mimique moqueuse au visage.

Tony resta interdit quelques instants.

- Tim, c'était pour ma mission sous couverture … tu ne te souviens pas ? Articula-t-il lentement sans quitter des yeux son ami.

Le regard de ce dernier se voila brusquement. Pour devenir celui d'un autre.

ooo

Les ongles fraîchement manucurés de l'israélienne pianotèrent allègrement sur son bureau de chêne après qu'une dizaine de minutes se furent écoulées depuis le départ de son nouveau patron.

Elle avait eu le temps de fureter dans l'ancienne antre de Gonzalez et n'avait rien retrouvé. Toutes ses affaires ayant été, visiblement, rapidement virées du bureau après l'appel de sa femme.

Soit l'homme n'avait pas une grande importance dans le sein de l'agence, mais Ziva en doutait, soit sa femme Elia avait su démontrer sans doute possible que son mari ne risquait pas de revenir de sitôt.

Dans tous les cas, remplacer un homme trois jours après sa 'disparition' restait un acte étrange.

L'israélienne se leva, fit deux pas jusqu'à sa fenêtre et observa les rues de Washington depuis le deuxième étage où elle se trouvait. Grand bureau, belle vue, poste important et nécessitant de grandes études … au vu de son nouveau CV trafiqué et impressionnant d'années d'études, qu'elle avait dû apprendre par cœur pour avoir une chance d'être intégrée. Ecoles supérieures, échelons gravis rapidement … Gonzalez avait occupé un poste important de cette banque de Washington.

Mais sa disparition, en plus de ne guère émouvoir sa femme et son patron, était presque passée inaperçue. Ziva se promit de tirer ça au clair.

Ses pensées finirent par s'évader du côté de McGee.

Elle avait plusieurs fois pensé que l'avoir mise en mission ici n'était pas vraiment utile. Ils auraient pu mettre un agent moins expérimenté, après tout, elle devait simplement vérifier que personne ne se rende compte de la disparition de Gonzalez et s'enquérir des relations qu'il entretenait avec les autres personnes de la banque, afin de savoir pourquoi il était passé si inaperçu … puis le résultat de ses recherches aurait été comparé avec le manque d'inquiétude chez Elia Gonzalez grâce aux recherches que devaient accomplir Tony.

Comme l'avait dit McGee, il y avait peut-être des trafiquants infiltrés dans la banque, peut-être se servaient-ils dans les caisses, peut-être que le trafic ne s'arrêtait pas à la drogue mais englobait aussi le blanchiment d'argent, ou autre magouille …

Mais Ziva doutait. Une sombre pensée s'était immiscée dans son esprit depuis le début de leurs enquêtes sous-couvertures, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ce satané mauvais pressentiment.

Pressentiment, bien sûr, lié aux étranges agissements de McGee … et bien qu'elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il puisse délibérément la mettre de côté dans cette enquête qu'il avait mise en œuvre seul de A à Z, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter concernant ses intentions.

Elle frotta son visage fin dans ses mains, expulsa l'air de ses poumons, et fit rapidement demi-tour pour venir s'asseoir à son bureau de la manière la plus pro qui soit. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien concernant McGee, il fallait qu'elle découvre le plus vite possible des informations au sujet de Gonzalez, et cela dans le milieu qu'il avait côtoyé tous les jours.

ooo

- Bien sûr que si, je me souviens, rétorqua McGee d'un ton dur en envoyant valser ses draps.

Il observa d'un coup d'œil dédaigneux la perfusion plantée dans son bras et hésita un instant à l'arracher.

- Il faut qu'on continue l'enquête. Je ne peux pas rester là. Il faut que je sois joignable si Potter me contacte.

- Détends-toi McGregor, tu nous a déjà fait un malaise tout à l'heure alors pas deux, le stoppa Tony en l'attrapant par les épaules.

- Lâche-moi.

Il avait dit ça avec une intonation si … dure, d'un ton si différent de celui qu'il employait d'habitude, que les paumes de Tony s'étaient d'elles-mêmes éloignées des épaules de l'informaticien.

- Comme tu le dis, continua ce dernier en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel aux infirmiers, je suis McGregor. Je dois me comporter tel quel. Enlevez-moi ce truc !

Une infirmière entra, talonnée par Gibbs, et fronça les sourcils en voyant son patient debout.

- Monsieur, rallongez-vous, votre tension n'était pas bonne et le médecin …

- Dites au médecin d'aller au diable et enlevez-moi ça où je le ferai seul, la coupa-t-il.

Hésitante, la femme ouvrit la bouche, cherchant quoi rétorquer, avant que la silhouette de Gibbs ne se dresse entre elle et son jeune patient.

- Personne ne sortira de cette pièce sans mon autorisation et celle du médecin. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton ne souffrant aucune objection.

McGee se haussa à son tour de toute sa hauteur, iris plantés dans ceux de son patron, le sang et l'adrénaline affluant dans ses veines lui ayant rendu l'énergie qu'il avait perdue une heure plus tôt.

- Nous devons finir la mission et je vais bien.

- Non, rétorqua Gibbs en lui désignant la fiche de soin posée sur le matelas.

- Ce ne sont que des chiffres, persifla son agent d'un ton dédaigneux. Ce qui importe, c'est comment je me sens. J'ai eu une baisse de régime : la fatigue, mais maintenant ça va mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Tout va bien !

Il fit un pas de côté, tendant son bras perfusé à la brune infirmière.

- McGee …

Le dénommé ne répondit pas, le visage fermé et les traits serrés. Un énième regard noir décida l'infirmière à sortir de la chambre pour appeler un médecin, tandis qu'en fond sonore le moniteur affichait un rythme cardiaque de plus en plus élevé.

La seconde d'après, une alarme se déclenchait, entraînant le retour en accéléré de l'infirmière suivie d'un homme en blouse blanche. Aidés par Gibbs, ils réinstallèrent l'agent sur son lit malgré ses protestations, et le médecin lui plaça d'autorité un masque sur le visage, contenant un produit destiné à le calmer.

Tim finit enfin par accepter de maintenir le masque sur son nez, les yeux vitreux, de plus en plus amorphe. Tony, resté debout et sans bouger pendant toute la scène, fit un pas en arrière, les jambes coupées par l'étrangeté et la soudaineté de la situation. Il tendit le bras pour s'emparer du dossier de la chaise posée là et s'assit dessus.

Un froissement le fit se relever, remarquant par la même occasion qu'il venait de faire tomber la veste que McGee portait quand il fut amené à l'hôpital. Alors qu'il s'en emparait pour la relever, un petit stylo tomba de la poche.

Tous les signaux des moniteurs se mirent à s'allumer au même instant, faisant se dresser les deux membres du personnel qui se précipitèrent.

- Code rouge !

ooo

- Hum. Toussota l'homme en regardant la vidéo. J'ai dû sur-doser.

Il se leva en soupirant, mécontent de lui et d'un résultat qu'il pensait pourtant fiable, et qui n'avait pas vraiment marché.

Du moins pas comme il l'espérait.

Il s'approcha de sa table de travail, laissant ses doigts abîmés par le temps et ses différents métiers tapoter machinalement un gros bocal de verre, et attrapa son carnet. Il s'arrêta à la page qu'il avait datée du jour même, s'empara d'un stylo et abrégea en de courtes phrases la scène qu'il venait de voir, pensif.

Presque ! Pendant un moment, il avait pensé y être parvenu. Mais finalement, le résultat avait viré. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait stable.

L'homme fit un demi-tour sur lui-même pour atteindre le coin opposé de son laboratoire, croisant au passage le plus beau spécimen de sa collection, trônant au milieu de la pièce. Il s'arrêta devant, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, et déposa deux doigts sur le verre froid.

Les petites loupiottes qu'il avait disposées sur le côté éclairaient joliment l'ensemble, accentuant les détails. L'odeur âcre et tenace du liquide vint chatouiller les conduits nasaux de l'homme qui sourit, appréciant ce qu'il voyait.

- Je finirai par y parvenir. Conclu-t-il en se levant, lançant un dernier regard au cerveau humain qu'il venait d'observer de près, toujours bien conservé dans son cercueil de verre.

- Je finirai par y parvenir, et ce jour-là arrivera très vite.

* * *

Muahahah ...

1- que pensez-vous de Timmy ?

2- qu'est ce qu'il peut bien avoir ... ?

3- Vous aimez l'ambiance de la fic ?

4- Et le dernier paragraphe, il vous inspire quoi ?

5- Ziva a raison, Ziva a tord ?

(ah et juste en précision, ne comptez pas sur moi pour éradiquer Ziva de mes fictions ;) )

6- Réplique, partie préférée ?

On veut touuuuut savoir !


End file.
